


Solas Thoughts

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Another r/dragonage writing prompt. Prompt 3: Free form- anything of your choosing, as long as it's from the pov of the companion.





	Solas Thoughts

~~~~ While she sleeps- Post Explosion

The markings of Mythal are etched in gold upon her brow, a cruel reminder of the perversions of my failures.

She lays in dark sleep, Mark upon her hand.

Will she live or die? Do I save her life?

~~~~ After talking in the Hinterlands

There is true wisdom behind that beautiful face. Courage and passion. A fearless drive to do good in the world. But sometimes brash. She is a curious creature.

~~~~ Post-Haven

A shared Fade dream? Wondrous control from one so young. I let her passions get the better of me. Should not have kissed her. But she is a balm to my sorrow. A bright light in my dark existence.

~~~~ Post All New, Faded for Her

Compassion, Desire. She makes me feel them,

Another emotion, building inside me.

Sworn to another, slave to the false past.

~~~~ Post Wicked Hearts

She moves through the circles of power with ease, drawing every eye of the court. Lust. They all feel it for her, but they are simply gnats buzzing around a beautiful fruit. But she has eyes only for me.

She pulled me into an empty room after we danced. Pawing at my skin like a hungry animal. I could not deny her. Her fire fueling my own.

The Iron Bull patted my back when he saw her disheveled appearance. "Bout damn time Solas." He grumbled over his drink.

I ignored his crudeness and did not admit to him that it was not our first time coupling.

~~~~ After the Crestwood Break-up

Shattered, broken hearts. Too many pieces.

Had to protect her, the only option.

Break her to save her, my crimes too many.

Set free and unmarked, Only my soul stained.

~~~~ Viewing her through the mirror before/during Trespasser

She is still astonishing beautiful. She wears her hair differently now, and smiles less. More somber, wiser even.

I can feel the Mark growing, I am too far to help contain its power. Another of my many failures. She will die for my actions.

I want to save her. To bring her to my side. But she will not wish to be with a monster. The nightmare told to all Elves since infancy.

She holds my heart her hand, and could crush me with a single word.

Oh ma vhenan, I am so sorry for what I must do.


End file.
